Gogmagog
Gogmagog is the fourth episode of the fourth season. Tagline Empress Donatra has disappeared en route to Romulus and the Tal Prai'ex relies upon the to search for her. Will her crew be able to find the ? Summary Act One While on a mission to investigate stellar anomalies, they received a message from home: they claim that Hobus is about to go supernova. They are ordered to return to Romulus even though there were other Tal Prai'ex riovs available closer to Romulus than they were. Putal was asked to compute the distance between Romulus and their current location while he was busy smoking cigarettes, which was returned as being 190.3300 parsecs, which would take them three weeks to fly to. Upon arriving near Romulus, they were to search for the wreckage from the Valdore, eventually not finding anything. Act Two While they are searching for the Valdore, suffering from llhrei'sian, the crews of all ships assigned to its search receive new orders: they are to begin the Evacuation of Romulus. Everyone concerned start beaming in as many as they could even if, in some cases, they beam more people than their rated maximum evacuation capacity. On their first try, they have determined that they beamed in people who knew nothing but Romulus. Also, they have detected subspace turbulence just ahead of them, warping to Romii with their load of refugees. Upon arriving over Romii, they see that Starfleet was there. Act Three The Starfleet presence makes them feel that the Federation has come to their aid. One of Three stated that the was deployed for the evacuation as well. Also, Vaebn Mairex has recalibrated the ship's washrooms to accommodate the thousands of people that would be boarding the ship momentarily. In a moment of madness, they mused about what could make them evacuate better and faster, and they had to bring all the washrooms online so that they could evacuate as many people as they can in a single run. Their first attempt will be made at 85,000 people and they had an hour to accomplish that feat. Act Four A head count made by the computer revealed that they have fallen short by a few thousand people on their first attempt. However, even if the Federation did not want to take part in this insanity, they finally find... the Valdore. Also, Pazzo and the others have been busy distributing the cyprofloxacine to the people onboard. Putal reminds them that they are running out of time and orders the transporter crews rotated. On their second attempt, because any further attempt would put the washrooms at risk, they beamed in 115,300 people, thus breaking the record Annika sought. Act Five Taev Radaik orders all reserve washrooms offline after the record was broken. En route to Romii, they find the shuttlecraft belonging to Praetor Chulan, evacuated with the entire Romulan Senate at the same time. On their final run, they get a warning from Donatra that they should go to warp before Romulus goes supernova. The subspace shockwave is about to impact Romulus and destroyed it, killing billions. The Tal Shiar has estimated the survivors to 300 millions and so it happens that Starfleet Command have sent troops and ships to assist in the relief effort, just as Admiral Worf does. Production notes This episode was completed several months before release. It was completed in late 2009 around the same time as the episode Sphere of Influence. Also, it is the first episode dealing with the events of . External link *Gogmagog on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes